Skills
Skills measure a character’s ability to do a very specific kind of task. Even though two characters may share similar attribute scores, their skills might range wildly. Skills make up the bulk of the game and are what almost every roll is made by. There are four different categories of skills. General skills, Crafting skills, Magic skills, and Weapon skills; each are talked about below. Skills may only be purchased up to rank 10. Bonus points to skills from race, class, and other perks do not count toward the rank 10 cap. General Skills These skills can be used by anyone and exist to show a character's aptitude with everyday tasks. Every character starts out with 1 rank in each of these skills. To use a general skill, a character rolls d10 equal to his ranks in that skill. For each roll he makes that lands under ''the affiliated attribute score, he gains a 'success'. Typically, rolling one success means that the character did a mediocre job at whatever he was attempting. More than one success could mean he did a better than average job, or perhaps he succeeded at a more difficult task. The game master decides how many successes are needed to pass more advanced tasks. Occasionally rolling for a task may fall under the jurisdiction of more than one skill. A player may propose why he believes a skill should be rolled using the stat of his choice. Alternatively, a task may call for rolls of multiple skills to be made at the same time, perhaps with a penalty to both, or half a player's current ranks in multiple skills, rolled as separate checks. Ultimately, it is up to the game master to decide which skill a roll falls under. '(AGI) Acrobatics''' Acrobatics measures a character's ability to climb, jump, balance, ride mounds, and perform advanced combat feats. Characters suffer a penalty to Acrobatics checks equal to the amount of heavy armor they are wearing (the same amount their AP is reduced). (END) Athletics Athletics measures a character's ability to perform long tasks of endurance, such as sprinting, swimming, or marching for hours in heavy gear. Characters suffer a penalty to Athletics checks equal to the amount of heavy armor they are wearing (the same amount their AP is reduced). (STR) Brawling The brawling skill covers a character's ability to stomp, smash, and strangle his way through a situation. Any roll requiring a character to kick down a door, flip over a table, or grapple with an opponent can be covered by a Brawling roll. Brawling also covers a character's measure of brute strength. if he finds himself lifting heavy items, he will roll his brawling skill. (INT) Healing Healing is the skill of treating the wounds of others. Characters with the healing skill can assist other characters by attempting a healing check once a day. Being treated by a healing check restores 1 point of fatigue per success made. Healing can also be used to cure poisons and treat diseases. In order to cure a poison, during a daily healing check, one success per strength of the poison must be rolled. If an attempt to cure a poison is made, it doesn't also restore fatigue. Rolls to treat diseases are rolled depending on the disease, but typically reduce the effectiveness of the disease instead of curing it outright. A healer may also set broken bones and sprain limbs, provided he has the materials on hand to do so. The difficulty and effectiveness of such depends on the severity of the damage. Healing Herbs: 'Characters with first aid also have knowledge of medicinal herbs, and can use them to aid recovery. A character can search for such herbs, but doing so may be more difficult depending on the climate and other factors. Typically, using healing herbs grants a +1 to the healer's check. '(FIN) Infiltration Infiltration is the art of being where others do not want you to be. It primarily covers picking locks and disarming traps. Picking Locks: 'The difficulty of the lock is determined by its quality, instead of its resilience. Some locks may be harder to pick than they are to simply smash off, depending on the material it is made out of. Picking locks requires that the character performing the task has a set of lock picks. He may improvise with a small piece of metal or similar object, but doing so gives him a penalty. '''Disarming Traps: '''Many times locked chests or abandoned dungeons may be trapped to prevent invaders. When a character suspects this may be the case, he may search the current room, or hallway he is in for traps using his ''observation skill. If he scores enough successes, he knows exactly where the trap is and how it’s triggered. He can then disarm it using his infiltration. A trap's difficulty rating is determined by it's quality and maker. '''(INT) Knowledge Knowledge is a skill tied to a character's memory and education. A well-learned character may be able to assist in deciphering some puzzle, or reading the ancient writing of a long-dead civilization. Whenever confronted with a task that involves use of such a thing, a character may roll knowledge. The difficulty is relative to the situation at hand. To properly use the knowledge skill, a player must recite "I read about this in a book once!" before he makes his roll. (PER) Navigation Navigation dictates a character's ability to find their place on a map, and get where they need to go. A character with points in navigation has a high chance to know which direction he is facing, his relative elevation, cartography. Navigation is also the primary skill for sailing ships. (FIN) Obfuscation Obfuscation measures a character's ability with sleight-of-hand tricks. He may use it to attempt to perform tasks such as picking pockets and hiding weapons up his sleeve. Almost all Obfuscation rolls are handled in a roll-off vs enemy observation rolls. (PER) Observation Observation measures a character's ability to use his five senses. Any checks involving searching, listening, or picking out details of a scene fall under observation. Observation is also an important skill because it is used as a counter-roll for other skills, such a stealth and obfuscation. (PRE) Performance Performance is the ability to entertain a crowd with singing, dancing, or playing an instrument. It also covers acting and the art of dramatic flair. A character may even attempt to appear to be dead, to dissuade attackers. (END) Resistance Resistance checks measures a character's immune system and tolerance to physical pain. It can be trained like any other skill, through meditation and experience. (PRE) Social Social covers a character's ability to speak with clarity and confidence. It also covers social etiquette, cultural awareness, and language skills. A character rolls a separate social roll when speaking a language that is not his native one. (AGI) Stealth Stealth is the art of moving without being heard or seen, and making oneself blend into a crowd. Stealth can be used a number of different ways; from sneaking up onto an enemy, to unnoticeable eavesdropping into another conversation. To determine if moving stealthily is successful, compare your stealth successes to other character’s observation successes. Certain conditions may give them a penalty or bonus to their roll, such as if they are sleeping, how poor the lightning is, and if there is background noise. (PER) Survival Survival is the skill of basic techniques to help a character survive and live off the land. Survival involves hunting, tracking, fishing, fire making, knowledge of how to build basic shelters, knowledge of edible plants, and the ability to scavenge for materials. Gathering Food: 'Survivalists can search for food to sustain themselves and others. Foraging for food can sustain enough people equal to the number of successes made. This is either done by hunting, tracking, fishing, or searching for edible plants. Survivalists can also scavenge for basic materials, such as firewood, vines to use as ropes, or sharp rocks to use as tools, depending on the environment they are in. Possessing related tools will give the survavlist a bonus to his survival rolls. '''Firemaking: '''A character with even one rank in survival is familiar with how to build fires, and can do so without rolling, provided he has flint and tinder. A character without flint and tinder must roll to see if he can successfully make a fire. The difficulty may be influenced by environmental factors. '''Shelter: '''Survivalists can create basic shelters out of branches and brush fairly quickly. This kind of shelter protects a number of people from wind and rain equal to their successes. '''Water: '''Survivalists can identify if water is clean enough to drink, judging by the water's clarity and by what creatures are living in it. '(PRE) Taming Taming is the skill of handling animals. This can be applied to simple interaction, such as disuading an attacking beast, or attempting to tame a trapped animal. A tamed beast may serve as a loyal battle ally, or used even as a mount. Note that taming only applies to less intelligent beasts, and will not work on Humans, Dragons, Gryphons, or Great Wolves. (AFF) Truesight Truesight is the skill used to determine the magical properties of objects and the magical aptitude of other characters. A character using his Truesight must concentrate in order to sense the flow of power around him. Those versed in Truesight may also attempt to check the magic aura of another character. Analyzing Auras: 'A roll against another character tells the user the disciplines of magic that his target uses. A success of a higher margin may tell the user more detailed information, such as his exact ranks in each magic discipline. Typically, each success beyond the first reveals a specific piece of information, related to his magic skill, about a character. Characters who have the Mask Presence ability may ‘block’ being read. '(PRE) Willpower Just as Resistance is a character's ability to fend off physical attacks, Willpower is a character's ability to defend against mental ones. Willpower is rolled whenever your character is under fear or mind-altering effects. Characters also use their willpower to 'defend' against intimidation and lies. Weapon Skills Weapon skills are a measure of a characters aptitude with a specific type of weapon. Weapon skills are important for combat because they generate action points based on what weapon the character is currently holding. A character's skill with his equipped weapon also dictates his parry score at a 1:1 ratio. Therefore, a character holding a medium blade, with rank 5 in medium blades, receives 5 action points and has a 5 parry score. Unlike General Skills, Weapon Skills are not compared to to a stat when rolled. Instead, when attacking, a character rolls 1d10 (or more if his action points allow) and compares each individual roll to the defender's armor rating. If he matches or beats the defender's armor rating, he has made a successful attack. More details are outlined in the combat section. Weapon Skills are broken up into several different groups of similar weapons. Refer to the weapons and armor section for statistics on individual weapons. Slashing Weapons Slashing weapons are primarily swords and axes, but include any one-handed weapon with a sharp edge. Crushing Weapons Crushing weapons include maces, flails, and any other weapons that cause damage through blunt force. Two-Handed Weapons Two-Handed weapons include greatswords, greataxes, and polearms. Ranged Weapons Ranged weapons are bows, crossbows, slings, and other weapons meant for the exclusive purpose of ranged attacks. Small Weapons Small weapons are typically daggers. However, weapons like throwing knives and shuriken also count as small weapons, even though they are typically thrown. Unique Weapons Any weapon with unique qualities that disqualify it from the other groups is a unique weapon. Gaining skill with a unique weapon is only for that one weapon and does not translate to other unique weapons. Magic Skills Magic skills dictate a caster's potential in a discipline of magic. A mage generates his action points through his weapon, representing his ability to keep his attackers at bay while he prepares a spell. However, if he is using a magic-channeling weapon, such as a wand or staff, he generates action points equal to his highest magic skill. Unlike General skills and Weapon skills, Magic skills start at rank 0. Casting a spell requires a mage to spend action points. He may cast a simple spell by rolling 1D10 (1 action point). He compares his roll to his affinity. If his roll is under his affinity, the spell succeeds; It is assumed that he both manifests the spell and hits his target. Armor typically won't protect an enemy from the effects of a spell, but they may still make a DBP attempt to avoid it. A mage can only cast one spell a round, regardless of how many action points he has. This is because a mage may attempt to cast a more advanced spell by rolling more than 1 action point at a time. He may roll dice up to his skill in the discipline of magic he is casting from, provided he has enough action points. Spells that succeed with multiple dice cause greater effects. Take caution, however. Depending on the spell and discipline of magic, casting more powerful spells have increased chances of backfiring and causing recoil damage and effects. Each Magic skill has a list of various kinds of spells that can be cast. However, any combination of them, or even completely original spells can be attempted as well, assuming the caster has the appropriate magic skill levels and action points. Continuous Effects: '''If a spell has a lasting effect, excluding reactionary effects that are caused by the spell (such as a pyromancy spell setting an object ablaze), it requires concentration to maintain. To represent this, reduce the caster's AP generated each round by an amount equal to the successes made for each continuous spell he is maintaining. '''Pyromancy Pyromancy is the ability to manifest and wield flames. When a pyromancer casts a spell, he takes 1 point of recoil damage per 10 rolled. Whenever something comes into contact with a pyromancer's spell, there is a chance it will be set on fire. Any 1s rolled during his manifest may be rerolled against the target's resilience rating (Or the resilience of his clothing/armor). Even one success made in this way sets the target on fire. A Pyromancer may spend additional action points to add to the heat of his spells. Each point of heat does not add to the initial manifest roll, but instead allows him an extra roll when seeing if his spell set his target on fire. Fireball: '''Considered the bread and butter of a pyromancer, the fireball is a destructive orb of flame. A simple fireball, requiring only 1 AP to succeed, deals one point of damage with a maximum range of 10 meters. For advanced casting, each die adds an additional point of damage and 10 meters of range. In addition, advanced casts deal half the original amount of damage as AoE damage to everything within melee distance of the original target. '''Firewall: '''The caster erects a wall of fire with the intention of intimidating foes not to pass it. A simple cast places a meter high and wide wall on the ground and requires a willpower test to pass through it. It deals no damage upon passing through quickly, but it may set aflame flammable objects. Advanced casting adds 1 meter of height per success as well as requiring an additional success on the willpower test to pass through. '''Cryokinesis Cryokinesis is the measurement of a caster's ability to manifest and manipulate ice. Recoil damage with cryokinesis deals 1 point of damage to the caster per 10 rolled. Crystal Ice: '''Crystal Ice is a technique used to create weapons and armor out of ice as hard as steel, or to reinforce existing equipment. Manifesting crystal ice can only be done as a simple spell, and each piece of equipment created or reinforced counts as an individual continuous spell. A piece of armor created from crystal ice has the resilience of crystal ice. A piece of armor reinforced by crystal ice increases its resilience and armor rating by 1 for the duration of the effect. A weapon made from crystal ice has the resilience of crystal ice and the profile of the chosen weapon. A weapon reinforced by crystal ice increases its resilience by 1. A shield created from crystal ice has the resilience of crystal ice and the profile of the desired shield. A shield reinforced by crystal ice increases its resilience and block rating by 1. Wearing Crystal Ice Armor also increases magic resistance by 1. Crystal ice weapons and armor count as channeling items, in addition to their other types. In addition, anything the caster touches with his crystal ice weapon counts as him touching it for the purposes of casting cryokinesis. Crystal Ice can also be used to freeze objects or others in place. The user must touch the spot to be frozen, such as a hand or foot, like a magic attack. That spot counts as being bound, and the resilience of the binding is that of crystal ice. The binding's hit points are equal to the amount of successes made. '''Aero Aero magic is the art of manipulating the wind. It requires exceptional focus to perform. Recoil effects of aero magic do not directly damage the caster, but instead cause his attacks to be misdirected. Their effects instead knock down a different random target within 10 meters of the caster on a acrobatics roll vs spell strength. Push: '''The push is the Aero-mage's staple spell. With it, he can form a conical blast of wind that can knock down and push away enemies. A basic cast of Push causes whipping winds to buffet a group of targets within 10 meters of him. He must pass a resistance check or be blinded for one round. Advanced casts cause targets to be knocked down and pushed up to 10 meters from the caster, unless they pass an acrobatics check vs spell strength. Advanced Push can also be dispersed at everything within melee distance, but only for the knock-down effect. '''Flight: '''The Aero mage is capable of quick movement and amazing feats of agility. A simple cast of the spell doubles the movement speed of the mage for one minute. Advanced casts increase acrobatics by +1 per success for one minute in addition to the movement speed gain. '''Arcane Arcane magic is the use of runes to create magic effects. Runes must first be drawn with a special medium, such as dragon's blood, and then activated. A rune's effectiveness depends on how many AP were expended during its creation. However, no matter how large, runes always cost 1 AP to activate. Failures to draw runes do not cause recoil damage. There are many different kinds of runes with various effects. Runes can be set to automatically activate when something else touches them, but doing so treats the rune as a continuous effect until its activation. Wards: '''Wards are magical effects that instill fear. To create a ward, first determine what kind of creature group it is meant to fend off. When drawing the rune, the amount of successes determine how many willpower successes creatures of that group will have to have to avoid being terrified by it. '''Constructs: '''Construct runes give life to inanimate objects. The number of successes made when creating a construct determines its overall intelligence and ability to follow commands. Having an active construct counts as a continuous spell. For each point of intelligence, the construct can follow one basic command, such as "Attack" or "Defend". Each construct costs 1 AP to maintain as a continuous spell. '''Seals: '''Much like wards, seals target a specific kind of creature. Upon activating a seal (or having it automatically activate), it stops the selected creature in its tracks. The successes when drawing the rune determine its strength. The trapped creature cannot move until it passes a resistance test vs the seal's strength. The seal is also broken if the trapped creature takes damage. '''Invisibility: '''These runes grant those standing on them invisibility. The amount of successes determine the size, granting characters space to stand on it equal to the amount. '''Life Life magic, also known as divine magic, works different from most other disciplines. Life magic is manifested by connecting to the 'web of life', by which all creatures are connected. By manipulating this 'web', a character can exchange strength through it. Life magic spells cannot recoil. Healing and Draining: '''The most basic use of light magic is healing. While most wounds must be tended to by natural means, fatigue can be restored through life magic. In order to restore fatigue, the strength must be sapped from another target. It may be taken from the caster himself, or from something he is touching. A healing roll transfers energy equal to successes rolled. Any time a character receives strength through healing, any bleeding he has is stopped. He is also revived if he was unconscious. '''Resurrection: '''A character may be resurrected, but at the cost of another life. Only souled beasts can be resurrected, and only through the sacrifice of another souled beast. The caster must be touching both entities to make the transfer. The caster may sacrifice his own life to bring back another. '''Smite: '''Excessive use of magic causes a burden on the web of life. A Life magic user may attempt to correct this by sapping the strength of a magic user. The smite attack can be used against any target the caster sees. Smite is a magic attack that is rolled using the target's affinity score instead of the caster's. It deals 1 point of non-lethal damage per success made. The caster of Smite must roll his full magic skill (or however many dice his action points allow) when he casts smite. '''Feral As the name suggests, feral magic are the kinds of spells typically used by non-human creatures. This kind of magic revolves around enhancing the body. The caster of feral magic does not need to be using a catalyst, but he instead must be unarmed. Fangs and Claws: 'The caster's nails and teeth harden, becoming like the claws and fangs of a dragon. While fighting unarmed under the effects of the spell, the caster receives AP equal to his ranks in Feral Magic, and his unarmed attacks deal regular damage. The spell lasts minutes equal to the successes made at the time of casting, but does not count as a continuous spell. This spell can not be cast again to stack bonuses. '''Thick Hide: '''The caster gains tough hide or scales like a dragon. While under the effects, his natural armor and resistance skill increases by 1. The spell lasts minutes equal to the successes made at the time of casting, but does not count as a continuous spell. '''Fury: '''The caster drives himself into a frenzy. When the spell is initially cast, the user gains action points equal to his successes, in subsequent rounds. For the remainder of combat he may only make attacks, and cannot cast spells. When combat ends, the caster must make a willpower check vs the successes of the initial cast of Fury. If he fails his test, the spell continues and he must attack the next closest target, even if it is an ally. Each round he must retry the willpower check, reducing the difficulty by a cumulative 1 per round. The spell lasts until either the willpower roll is made, or the difficulty reaches 0. '''Devour Magic: '''You may attempt to absorb the effects of a projectile spell cast at you and return them to the caster with a vengeance. When a spell is cast at you, you may use action points to roll, up to your skill in Feral Magic vs your affinity, instead of attempting a DBP. You must roll a number of successes one greater than the spell being cast at you. If you fail, you take damage as normal. If you succeed, the effects of the spell are reflected back at the caster. Professional Skills (incomplete) Professional skills are special skills that cover a character's ability to craft items and earn money. Like Magic Skills, Professional Skills start off at 0 ranks. The formula for rolling for crafting skills are generally the same and separated into two sections, workability and quality. '''Workability: '''These rolls determine the crafter's ability to work with material. A more difficult material will require a longer amount of time by the crafter. The workability number changes from crafting skill to crafting skill, but is generally determined by a items resilience. '''Quality: '''After workability is determined, a crafter begins his work. Near the completion of his work, he makes a quality roll to find out how the item turned out. The nature of quality rolls change depending on the specific skill being used. With consumable items, higher quality usually means higher concentration, and therefore more uses. With armor and weapons, higher quality usually means the item has more hit points. '(END) Agriculture (incomplete) Agriculture is the art of raising crops and animals for food and other materials. Unlike most professional skills, agriculture is not as simple crafting an item. It involves months of constantly maintaining livestock or crops in order a yield a harvest. (INT) Alchemy Alchemy is the skill of distilling herbs and other materials to make helpful potions. Because alchemists are so familiar with a number of herbs and other reagents, they can also identify and harvest such things. Alchemists can also attempt to identify potions they didn't make with an alchemy roll. Most potions are made of a primary and secondary ingredient. Primary ingredients typically come from some kind of creature. Secondary ingredients are usually some kind of herb or plant. Workability: Primary ingredients determine the effects of a potion and often grant abilities similar to the creatures they were made from. This can be a difficult process, based on how tough it is to extract the essence from these materials. Before and during the mixing process, a workability roll is made to see how long the potion needs to be tended to before it is ready. The alchemist makes an alchemy roll and compares his successes to the resilience of the primary ingredient. For each point of resilience he fails to meet, he adds one day to the time it takes him to create the potion. If his successes exceed the resilience of the ingredient, the potion only takes him a few hours to complete. Quality: Secondary ingredients effect the quality of a potion. Because most potions are too potent for humans to use without negative effects, a secondary ingredient is added to somewhat subdue those effects. However, adding too much of the secondary ingredient lowers the potency of the potion to a sub-optimal level. It takes an experienced alchemist to know exactly how much to add. After the alchemist has spent an amount of time, a quality roll is made to determine the potions potency. A more potent potion requires less to be used for the same effect. The quality of a potion is represented by how many doses it contains upon completion. An alchemist may roll as many dice as he pleases, up to his maximum skill in alchemy for his quality attempt. Each success counts as a dose for the potion. If 0 success are made, the potion is botched and useless. However, if two or more 10s are rolled, the potion becomes volatile with 1 dose. Volatile potions are strength 7 deadly poisons in addition to their intended effects. Pure Water: 'Most ingredients need to be prepared and added to a solvent before they can be mixed. Water is the most typical solvent, but a special called pure water can be used instead. Pure water is a slightly magical water that is created when normal water is stored in a container etched with an inscriber's purification seal. Pure water grants a +1 to alchemy for quality rolls. '(FIN) Artistry The artistry skill covers many forms of art and miscellaneous crafting. This includes drawing, writing, painting, sculpting, pottery, glassblowing, candle making, and basket weaving. Artists can also work on highly decorative pieces, increasing the value of mundane items. The standard skill charts apply to what an artisan creates. Workability: '''Workability rolls are not necessary for small, one-shot projects, that can be done in about a day and at normal quality with relative ease. Workability rolls come into play when an artisan is commissioned for a large project; such as inlaying gems into decorative armor. Artisans can also make their own paint and dyes from mixing apropriate vegitation and other things. This process is simple and doesn’t require a workability roll, but does require that the Artisan has those supplies. For large projects that need a workability roll, the difficulty of them is determined by the resilience of the item being changed. For example, decorating a piece of iron armor in gold inlays has a difficulty of 5, the resilience of iron. On an artistry roll, the difference between successes and the difficulty equals the amount of days it takes to complete the project. If the successes exceed the difficulty, the project only takes a few hours. '''Quality: Items that Artisans craft are worth more than the combined cost of the base materials, due to their beauty and uniqueness. Make a artistry roll. The number of successes, multiplied by 10, is the percentage amount the item is worth more than its base cost. For example, 3 successes means that the item is 30% more valuable. (STR) Blacksmithing Blacksmithing is the art of crafting weapons, armor, and tools out of metal. Blacksmiths can create a variety of items, some of which are helpful for other skills. Because of their familiarity with metals and stone, a blacksmith may attempt to identify minerals and their relative value. Standard items are made by using a 'unit' of their base material. A unit typically refers to a reasonably sized piece of material, such as an iron ingot. In the case of armor, using two units results in a 'heavy' item of the primary material to be made. Workability: For workability rolls, use the resilience of the ingot used. The difference between successes and the ingot's resilience are the weeks it takes to create the item. In the case of the successes matching the resilience, it takes one week. In the case of successes exceeding the resilience, reduce that time by one day per success. Quality: 'The quality of an item like a piece of armor determines the amount of hits it can take before it becomes useless. To determine this, after the item has been crafting, make the quality roll to determine how it turned out. Roll your full blacksmithing; each success made counts as one point of quality. A quality of 0 results in a very poor item that is not fit for use. '(PER) Engineering Engineering is the art of building, whether it be machines, boats, or structures. A character with the engineering skill can work on small projects by himself, or oversee larger projects that he doesn’t actually have a hands-on part in. Engineering can also be used if characters wish to try and ‘invent’ new tools or devices. Engineering checks can also be made to determine the stability of certain structures, such as old buildings or dungeons. Those versed in the skill may also wish to create traps to stop kill or slow down enemies. Inventions: These are often a sophisticated contraption of chemicals, gears, and sometimes magic. Inventions Traps: Repair: 'Intelligent craftsman are able to repair objects just by studying them, even if they do not have the skill to create that item to begin with. Over the course of an adventure, a character’s weapons and armor may become damaged or broken. Instead of buying or making new equipment, a character versed in repairing can restore items to an almost-new condition. In order to repair an item, some sort of mending equipment is required. Usually this can be done with scraps of leather or metal, depending on the item. Repairing a single item can be done while fully resting. In order to repair an item, roll repair and compare it to the item’s resilience. The item is repaired on a successful roll, but its resilience is reduced by 1 permanently. If the roll is failed, it is assumed that the repairman cannot fix the item. Another repair can be attempted if circumstances change, such as if the repairman comes across more specialized tools. '(FIN) Fletching Fletching is the craft of creating bows, crossbows, and arrows. Fletchers are experienced with woodcraft, and can also assist with creating pole-arms or the wooden components for shields. Fletching uses the standard chart for workability and quality rolls. However, certain types of wood may have higher resistance. (AFF) Inscription Inscribing is the process of carving runes into objects in order to enhance them with magical effects. Inscription is closely tied to Arcane magic, because many of the runes used in both practices are the same. The major difference is that inscribing a rune does not necessarily mean having the power to invoke it. Though, this makes Inscription a rather difficult profession to get into, one can directly use their arcane power to increase their potential with inscription. When inscribing, the strength of the inscribed rune is constant, and decided when it is first inscribed. Inscription Tools: Inscription tools are typically made from the bones of magical creatures, such as dragons, and are necessary for any inscription. The time required to make an inscription is calculated with a workability roll, versus the item’s resistance. Unfinished inscriptions do nothing, but do not cause a negative effect either. (FIN) Leathercraft Leathercrafting is a mixture of leather working, butchering, tanning, skinning, and crafting with bone. Leathercrafter’s can use almost every part of an animal in one way or another. Leathercrafting uses the standard workability and quality charts. Butchering, skinning, leather working, and bone-crafting can be packed up to be worked on later; but tanning requires special equipment that is difficult to transport. When creating an item with Leathercrafting, refer to the chart below for a materials needed. to be added *Bone Shards refer to small bones such as teeth and the tips of ribs. These can be used to create studs for leather armor, or as crafting materials for artisans. (PER) Merchanting Merchanting is the art of buying, selling, and haggling trade goods. Merchants know a good deal when they see one and are capable of getting even better ones. Merchants may also attempt to estimate the value of items, if the materials it’s made out of can be identified. When buying or selling any item, a character with the merchanting skill may roll and compare to the defenders morale (or merchanting roll if he has it). A successful attempt can allow a player to sell an item at higher than its value, or to buy an item lower than its actual value. (FIN) Tailoring Tailors can primarily create items out of cloth. This includes clothing, bags, and shoes. While most of the items tailors can create are not suitable for combat, but can be made for special scenerios, such as hidden dagger-pockets inside of coats or boots.